


Cookies, Cuddles and Home

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Insomniac Dean, Mark of Cain, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble two years ago and happened upon it just now; in the light of the S12 finale it seemed appropriate to share it..It's set in S9 when Dean was struggling with the Mark. Also, it always seemed wrong to me that Sam and Dean were sleeping in separate rooms, they both seemed lonely, especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies, Cuddles and Home

Since taking on The Mark of Cain, Dean’s insomnia had grown steadily worse.

Even his usual remedy, copious amounts of alcohol, barely helped.

He lay on his bed in his lonely room and listened to his music. The Mark throbbed and his head joined in.

Sleep seemed impossible. Then Paul McCartney’s voice started to sing out ‘Hey Jude….’ and Dean relaxed for the first time in days.

Dean fell asleep and dreamed of blonde hair, warm smiles, cuddles, cookies, teddy bears and home.

He woke up sucking his thumb and for once was pleased not to be sharing with Sam....


End file.
